


Saving Grace

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud is to help Denzel with whatever necessary.(Non-explicit but heavily-implied underage)





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Originally posted May 14, 2006. 
> 
> "Denz!shota."

Tifa had told him to take care of Denzel, after all, even if it wasn't his fault at all that Denzel had broken his arm in the first place. But there were some things that Cloud knew he couldn't do for the boy.

He couldn't scratch the constant itching of skin beneath a cast already heavily decorated by Marlene and Cait Sith. And he couldn't do anything to relieve the way Denzel's young body responded to being dried off after a bath.

Denzel reminded him that Tifa had instructed 'whatever Denzel needs'. After a week of hearing the same thing, night after night, soft voice pleading because he had of course managed to break his right arm and he was right-handed... Or was it that he used his right hand for...?

Cloud tried not to think about it, even as his own body betrayed him and responded.

As he pulled the half-dressed pre-teen towards his room, he knew he had but one saving grace - Tifa had told him to.


End file.
